


Réécriture Mass Effect Andromeda / M.I.A

by Aiden_2019



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blood and Violence, Discrimination, F/M, Gen, References to Drugs, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_2019/pseuds/Aiden_2019
Summary: Londres 2172Pensant avoir dérobé la mauvaise personne le jeune membre de la Confrérie  Blake " Ben" Alexander se voit offrir la chance de devenir l'un des pionniers de la renaissance de l'espèce humaine par le leader du groupuscule Pro-Humain Cerberus.





	1. Un vieil ami

**Author's Note:**

> Cette réécriture est inspirée de Mass Effect Andromeda, sauf qu'ici contrairement à l'oeuvre originale Blake n'existe pas, les personnages originaux étant trop lisses et aseptisés, j'ai pris l'initiative d'inventer un nouveau protagoniste, ce dernier n'a pas un alignement spécifique. En revanche le protagoniste original apparaîtra dans l'oeuvre il se somme Scott Ryder. Toutefois le contexte sera différent
> 
> Quant à l'antagoniste principal Il provient à l'origine d'une autre oeuvre. Toutefois son rôle convient parfaitement et reste le même
> 
> Autres remarques cette fan fiction reprend l'ambiance de la triologie , par conséquent elle contient des termes ou des événements qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certain(es)
> 
> Tout ce qui suivra dans cette lecture est totalement fictif, il n'y a aucune incitation à la violence, ou d'apologie quelconque  
> merci de votre attention.
> 
> Cette version n'est pas définitve, certains chapitres peuvent êtres ajoutés afin d'être en concordances avec le sigle situé dans le titre

**Londres**

**2172**

 

Après une chute libre du haut de Big Ben  Blake entoura son corps d'une sphère d'énergie et atterrit dans le district le plus pauvre de Londres, mais le plus visité par les classes moyennes et supérieure de la ville, car le trafic de drogue étant florissant au même titre que la prostitution.

Les forces de l'ordre ayant abandonné le secteur les plus pauvres furent pris entre deux feux. Le jeune homme poursuivit sa route au milieu des drogués dégageant une odeur pestilentielle. La route n'était guère resplendissante, des pavés entièrement dérobés, boueuses flaques d'urine, excréments telle fut l'agression olfactive quotidienne.

Blake envisagea de passer récupérer sa paye chez son trésorier, il prit donc un léger détour  dans une ruelle sombre, éclairée par un simple lampadaire, il vit un couple dont la pudeur dépassait le zéro absolu,

puis tourna sur la droite où deux chiens furent exposés pattes arrières attachés, museau vers le bas éventrés. Et des corps dont la dégradation date de plusieurs mois, pendu par les pieds. 

Enfin il arriva vers une maison délabrée, il frappa à la porte 

\- Mot de passe ?

\- Memento mori

un homme masqué lui ouvrit 

\- Ne fais pas attention au plancher surtout ! 

Il regarda l'homme masqué, puis continua sa marche, des centaines d'objets de valeur y furent entreposés en signe de gage, d'autres provenaient des vols. à mesure que Blake monta les escaliers il s'aperçut qu'un précieux liquide avait coulé en abondance dégageant une forte odeur métallique.

Au fond du couloir, une porte en bois avec une tête de corbeau empaillé, il était dans la bonne direction. Quelques instants plus tard il annonça sa présence ensuite il attendit durant cinq longues minutes, la porte s'ouvrit.

 

Un homme chauve vêtu d'un tablier et d'un masque chirurgical en sorti, une scie à la main

\- Oh bien le bonjour Blake ! 

\- Johnny dit-il en hochant la tête

\- Mais entres donc ! 

Une fois entré dans cette pièce il vit un vieux bureau en bois, qui semblait dater de plusieurs siècles un crâne humain y était posé des tessons de bouteilles jonchaient le sol, et une odeur de chien mouillé planait légèrement.

Sur le mur en face des photos d'hommes et de femmes, certaines ont été rayées au marqueur rouge, à gauche un pouce géant en bronze totalement amovible tourné vers le bas. Au moment ou Blake tourna la tête, la porte se referma dans un immense fracas.


	2. L'opportunité

 

Blake continua de balayer la pièce du regard, et vit plusieurs traces auparavant nettoyés, ainsi qu'un petit coffret refermant un doigt avec une alliance.

Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, sa tenue était peu ordinnaire,  
des bottes de combats marrons des gants en cuirs de la même couleur, dont la resistance à été considérablement modifiée, un pantalon noir comportant des genouillères grises, sur le haut du corps un haut noir, laissant deviner une morphologie athlétique. Puis un gilet en kaki par dessus, le tout recouvert par une grande cape assortie à ses bottes.

 

\- Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? dit Johnny

\- Et bien... répondit le jeune homme avec hésitation

\- Oh cesses de faire ta princesse ! et attrapes-moi ce verre !

il attrapa machinalement l'objet, couvert de poussière, deux œufs d'araignées y était collés au fond

\- Cela t'arrive de faire la vaisselle ? demanda Blake d'une voix embarrassée

\- Tu te ramollis mon ami !

Johnny s'assit en face de Blake, et le fixa durant quelques secondes

\- Quel bon vent t'amènes ici ? Si c'est ton paiement il est déjà réalisé sur ton Omni-Tech tu devrai y jeter un coup d’œil, mais tu tombes peut-être au bon moment

\- Droit au but Johnny

\- C'est que je j'aime chez toi l'ami, tu es pragmatique ! Mais dis-moi où sont diable passés tes bonnes manières ?

 

Blake releva sa capuche, ses yeux étaient blancs, ses pupilles fendus et orientées verticalement. Quant à ses cheveux ils étaient bouclés et frisés par endroit, auparavant noir, ils sont quasiment assortis aux parties oculaires, sa peau basanée fit contraste avec le reste.

\- Ah ! voilà qui est mieux ! s'exclama Johnny ton père a goûté aux fruits des étoiles hein ?

\- C'est probable

\- En parlant d'étoiles as-tu ce codex ?

\- Quel est le rapport avec ceci demanda le jeune homme

\- Ce codex appartient à un des hommes les plus riches de ce pays, [Bob Page](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/deusex/images/7/7c/Bob_Page_DXMD.png/revision/latest?cb=20171012020756&path-prefix=en) président de Cerberus, ce dernier recherche des volontaires parmi les classes inférieures essentiellement des criminels pour les envoyer en tant qu'éclaireur sur une planète, baptisée Renaissance. Comme tu dois le savoir notre planète est condamnée, il nous reste quinze ans avant l’effondrement de l'espèce.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas envoyer des scientifiques, ou des militaires pour coloniser cette nouvelle planète ?

\- Parce que vois-tu mon ami ils coûtent une fortune ! plus sérieusement il y'aura sans doute un équipage composé de quelques scientifiques, mais le reste sera à votre responsabilité. En gros ton objectif si tu accepte sera de conquérir cette planète, éliminer toute menace hostile à l'humanité et enfin survivre pour que nous puissions quitter cet enfer.

\- Et si je refuse dit Blake ?

\- Si tu refuse, ce serait fâcheux, Page n'aime pas être contrarié surtout si tu as auparavant pénétré par effraction à son domicile. Il a vu comment tu t'y es pris, d'ailleurs il veut te rencontrer demain soir à Paris. A moins que tu ne préfères la beauté et les arômes des niveaux inférieurs de notre vieille Londres.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler Johnny, je n'aime guère les surprises

\- C'est exactement pour cette raison que je n'ai lâché un mot ! dit-il en buvant

\- Blake sérieusement penses-y c'est l'occasion pour toi d'avoir un nouveau départ, puis d’effacer ton ardoise. J'ose affirmer que ton père serait fier de te voir sur ses traces.

\- Peut-être

Johnny se releva, s'étira puis s'adressa à Blake

\- Si tu souhaites passer la nuit ici, ton ancienne chambre est toujours comme nous l'avions laissé. Au deuxième étage

\- Ce serait mieux je pense. 

Johnny plongé dans son Omni-Tech ne répondit pas de suite 

\- On parle de toi aux infos dit-il

_"  Les gardiens du site Big Ben ont déclaré avoir été victimes d'une mystérieuse agression, il semblerait en visionnant les images prises par les caméras q'un gardien ait été neutralisé par une force paranormale,_

_mais d'autres ont affirmé apercevoir ensuite une silhouette plongeant dans le vide, après avoir été repérée par ces derniers_

_\- trente ans de carrières dans la surveillance je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel et je pense que..."_

\- Rien qui ne prouve que c'était moi

\- Mais Page sait désormais que tu y es passé, raison de plus l'ami.

 

\- Et si c'était un piège de sa part ?

\- Alors oncle Johnny s'en occupera


	3. Loi du Talion

**Deux heures plus tard**

 Blake redécouvrit son ancienne chambre, à sa grande surprise elle était propre, la fenêtre qu'il avait jadis cassé a été remplacée, son bureau sur lequel il modifiait ses armes, en revanche n'a pas bougé d'un iota

et comportait diverses traces de rayures. Ses diplômes étaient encore placardés au mur soigneusement protégé par un cadre. Sentant la chaleur le gagner il ôta sa cape, il s'allongea et réfléchissant encore à l'offre indirecte de Bob Page, partir à la conquête spatiale et ensuite ? Mais le temps d'y apporter une réponse concrète, il fut alerté par des cris.

 

Il accourut pistolet en main, et découvrit d'autres membres de la confrérie, en prise avec un homme mutilé

\- Je lui avait bien dit de refermer cette fichue porte ! hurla l'un deux

\- Blake tu comptes rester planté là ?

 

Blake intervint en l'empoignant au niveau du cou, l'homme perdit peu à peu ses forces, puis s'évanouit. Il regarda autour de lui, cette lutte aura laissé des traces.

\- D'ou vient-il ?

\- De la cave, n'aies pas de compassion pour cette vermine, il appartient à un groupe de mercenaire, les soleils bleus. Ils sont arrivés sur Terre il y'a plus de vingt ans

maintenant il contrôlent le district en harcelant et expropriant nos voisins, l'impôt du misérable... c'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont appelé 

\- Un de leur convoi arrivera ici dès demain pour le sauver dit Johnny, nous en profiterons pour les éliminer, 

\- Tu es avec nous Blake ?

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis d'une main sur la poitrine il dit 

\- Memento mori !

\- Memento mori ! répondirent les autres en chœur

 

**Le lendemain**

Blake se réveilla et retrouva Johnny 

-  Tiens tu auras besoin de ça lui dit son mentor 

\- Des explosifs ?

\- Oui, colles-les sur la route et sur les murs ils passeront par une zone inhabitée c'est là que nous frapperons.

-  Dis- moi poursuivit Johnny  à part le pistolet sais-tu manier un fusil de précision ?

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de m'entraîner 

\- Bien ne négliges jamais, je dis bien jamais de potentielles capacités, si tu veux survivre.

 

 

**Une heure plus tard**

Les hommes de Johnny et les quelques riverains révoltés attendirent patiemment le convoi, dents serrés, les doigts tapotant nerveusement sur leur armes, sieur coulant le long du front, le silence fut pesant. Toutefois brisé par le vrombissement des moteurs qui se fit entendre de plus belle 

\- Ils arrivent tenez- vous prêt messieurs

\- Blake ouvres le bal !

Une serie d'explosion firent trembler le district, des débris furent projetés non loin d'eux

\- Maintenant feu à volonté !! Pour la Confrérie !!

Une fusillade intense s'engagea avec les mercenaires pris au dépourvu, mais restant tout de même très dangereux

 - A couvert vite !

\- Ok Blake prends le fusil et débarrasses-nous d'eux !

Posté sur un château d'eau une centaine de mètres plus loin il prit l'arme et ouvrit le feu sur les mercenaires lourdement armés en les éliminant l'un après l'autre

\- On a une ouverture on avance !

\- Des renforts arrivent chef !

 

Deux camions arrivèrent à vive allure, un des conducteur vit une lumière sur le château d'eau avant de recevoir un tir fatal, un deuxième coup de feu dans le réservoir fit exploser le véhicule, le dernier prit la fuite. Mais le tireur parvint à tuer le chauffeur et le reste des passagers.

\- Joli tirs, mais on a besoin de toi au sol ! 

 Blake s'empara de la tyrolienne dégaina son pistolet mitrailleur et tua trois de ces adversaires. Bénéficiant d'une nouvelle ouverture Johnny et ses hommes ripostèrent de plus belle, l'ennemi fut défait.

Seul le chef du groupe avait survécu, blessé et se cachant sous un tas de débris, cependant Blake détecta l'odeur de son sang et le jeta en pâture à la colère populaire.

\- Mon gaillard je crois que tu regretteras d'être venu au monde ! Occupez-vous de notre ami dans la cave ! dit Johnny en le frappant.

\- Johnny ! Johnny ! s'écria la foule en extase 

-  L'addition va être salée mon brave! 

Blake merci pour ton aide, je te pensais quelque peu attendri, mais je suis agréablement surpris de constater que j'avais tort ! Bien il est temps que je t'y emmènes


	4. Un nouveau départ

**Paris**

**2172**

Blake arriva dans le 5ème arrondissement de Paris, il devait retrouver Page au Panthéon.

Il prit le métro qui avait été rénové dans intégralité, mais les usagers n'échangèrent ni un mot ni un regard, arrivé à destination il vit un homme très bien vêtu dans une tenue à la fois sobre et futuriste laissant paraître l'élégance d'un Multimilliardaire, il avait l'air très jeune pour son rang, à peine trente-sept ans toujours de dos il posa une question à Blake

\- Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi j'ai choisi cet endroit selon vous ?

\- Le symbole de la grandeur, au service d'une nation ou d'un peuple répondit Blake

\- Tout juste ! Vous avez toujours le Codex que vous m'aviez dérobé ?

\- C'est possible répondit-il en le lui tendant 

\- J'ai vu comment vous vous y êtes pris pour entrer dans mes quartiers. En principe vous devriez déjà être mort. 

\- Je suppose qu'il y'a un "mais" 

\- Mais ! Votre génétique semble vous donner des capacités plus poussés, qu'un Humain je suppose

\- Un simple entraînement répondit Blake

Page éclata de rire, un rire sournois il sentait qu'il tenait quelque chose

 - Votre camouflage, en premier lieu n'est pas artificiel, mes scanners n'ont détectés aucun appareil sur vous hormis votre Omni-Tech, et ce dernier n'a pas cette fonction.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Vos yeux, Je suppose qu'ils peuvent détecter les traces invisibles à l’œil nu, les sources thermiques sans oublier une vision nocturne totalement naturelle et concise ! 

Je doute q'un simple entraînement soit le fruit de ceci. Ce qui m'amène à autre question.

\- Êtes-vous un Hybride ?

\- Être ou ne pas être telle est votre question 

 

 Page le fixait droit dans les yeux, puis il leva la main droite

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y répondre dans l'immédiat, vous me montrerez l'étendue de vos capacités sur le terrain

" Green light" !

Blake reçut plusieurs fléchettes tranquillisantes dont une logé dans le cou, sa lutte n'a guère durée. En effet il perdit rapidement connaissance

\- Bravo messieurs à présent préparez le paquet, et attention à ne pas trop l'abîmer, j'en ai besoin pour le grand final !

Les hommes de Cerberus s'exécutèrent, ils emportèrent le corps pour un très long Voyage.

 

 


	5. Terra Nova

**2173**

**Hope**

 

Au sein du vaisseau baptisé "Hope"  disposé des dernières technologies, et d'un équipage exclusivement humain, l'arrivée d'un Hybride inter-espèce tel que Blake suscita toute forme de réactions.

Certains étaient curieux et voulaient tout connaitre dans les moindres détails, d'autres voulaient profiter de sa présence pour les travaux sur le transhumanisme, cependant ces catégories l'ont toujours traité avec respect.

Cependant la dernière ne tarda pas à s'illustrer, Un soir alors qu'il était dans les quartiers supérieurs il entendit des cris provenant du hangar.

Il courut le plus rapidement possible et vit à son arrivée quatre hommes de Cerberus plaquant une asari au sol, Blake saisit l'un d'eux et lui brisa la nuque, le second tenta de l'attaquer mais son adversaire para son coup, et riposta avec un balayage, quant au troisième il parvint à le saisir, ainsi le second projeté au sol prit sa revanche.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à te mêler de ce qui ne te regardes pas!

\- Saleté d'hybride !

l'asari à l'aide de ses pouvoirs biotiques fit léviter en douceur l'un des agresseurs, puis d'un geste l'écrasa la tête la première avec une telle violence qu'elle devint une bouillie, Blake parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte ce dernier poussa un cri des plus inhumains et mordit son ennemi à la gorge. Quelques instants plus tard il reprit ses esprits, le goût de la chair s'étant imprégner dans sa bouche le fit vomir. La jeune femme encore présente sur les lieux se rapprocha de lui, elle pansa sa blessure, et lui dit son som Liara.

 

Huit mois passèrent depuis la rencontre avec Bob Page huit mois que Blake ainsi que sa nouvelle amie [Liara T' Soni](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/c/ca/Liara25.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120321195107&path-prefix=fr) ont du faire face aux pirates, raids esclavagistes, et aux attaques de quelques membres de l'équipage ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Suite à un enième affrontement le vaisseau fut abbatu.

 

Le paysage était quelque peu différents un ciel bleu comportant croissants de lune et des étendue de sable de couleur or qui brillait de mille feux, Blake sorti le premier de l'épave du vaisseau talonné par Liara ainsi que Kane un autre criminel recruté par Cerberus.

\- Vérifiez vos masques à gaz dit Blake

\- Ok pour moi ! s'exclama Kane

\- Pour moi aussi répondit Liara

 

On a eu de la chance ! s'exclama Kane dommage que le reste de l'équipage n'ait pas survécu au voyage 

\- Sélection naturelle ! répliqua Blake 

\- Tu ne porte pas Cerberus dans ton cœur hein ? 

\- Et toi ?

\- Tant qu'ils payent bien ! 

\- Une véritable crapule dit Blake 

\- Il faut tout de même contacter Page et lui dire au sujet du crash

\- Plus tard ! Mon instinct me dit qu'on aura milles raisons de le joindre. 

 

Blake essaya de connecter son Omni-Tech afin de dévérouiller la porte du camion, mais la procédure est loin d'être une réussite

\- Liara peux-tu m'aider ? 

\- Ton Omni-Tech est cassé , j'essaie avec le mien ... voyons .. Ah ! 

\- Combien pour le réparer ?

\- Au moins deux heures

\- D'abord quittons ce désert 

 

Blake et son épuipe montèrent dans le véhicule à la recherche d'un site pour s'y établir, mais une heure de route plus tard, un reptile géant troubla la tranquillité du groupe

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'ecria Kane 

\- Accrochez- vous !

Blake passa à l'arrière du camion et ouvrit le feu sur le monstre, provoquant ainsi sa fureur ce dernier rattrapa le véhicule en un éclair et d'un coup de patte sectionna le toit du véhicule.

prise de panique Liara manœuvra en catastrophe, le véhicule quitta la route.

 

**Une demi-Heure plus tard**

Liara se réveilla près du camion, et vit Kane tituber, elle se dirigea vers lui, mais en voyant Blake au sol, elle se précipita vers ce dernier

\- Pfff évidemment  murmura Kane

Agenouillée près de l'hybride, elle lui porta les premiers secours, un fragment du véhicule avait perforé son abdomen, Kane accourut pour le stabliliser.

D'un coup sec, Liara retira le métal, Blake hurla de douleur mais l'application immédiate du Médi-gel referma la plaie cinq minutes plus tard.

 

Le trio progressa durant quelques heures, dans une forêt qui semblait vierge, mais à l'horizon se dessinaient des silhouettes familières, un complexe militaire y était déjà construit.

\- Impossible ! s'écria Blake 

\- Il faut croire que si répliqua Kane 

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Liara

\- Page aurait-il menti ? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Une autre présence

 

 Un complexe militaire se dressait devant eux, le drapeau noir, au milieu un A gris en dessous de ce motif un globe terrestre comportant une étoile 

\- C'est le drapeau de L'Alliance ! s'exclama Liara Shepard y est peut-être

\- Shepard n'est plus sur le terrain, à mon avis il doit être loin de tout cela.

\- Et l'Alliance a une aversion envers Cerberus

\- Blake ou Liara l'un d'entre-vous aurait une paire de jumelle ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y' a du mouvement

\- Tu dis vrai ! répondit Blake 

\- Et à les entendre ils sont au courant pour le crash de l'Hope

\- Est-ce bon signe ? s'inquiéta Kane 

\- Pilule bleue ou rouge ?  l'ami 

\- La bleue dit Kane en hésitant 

\- Ils cherchent les méchants, venu pour leur voler ces ressources, ils se sont juré de les corriger comme ils se doit. 

\- Et alors la rouge...

\- Nous sommes les méchants.

Kane trembla de peur, Liara ne dit rien, Blake garda son calme

\- Il y'a forcément une erreur ....Blake tu plaisantes ? Dis-le 

\- J'aimerai pour une fois répondit-il et là ce n'est pas la simple infanterie de l'Alliance, leur chef est un N7 Il s'appelle Scott Ryder

\- Kane sous le choc s'évanouit. Il fut rattrapé par Liara

\- Qu'allons- nous faire ? lui demanda t-elle, tu n'as pas encore répondu à la question.

\- On va devoir survire à ce premier contact pour l'instant. Ce sont eux qui ont abattu notre vaisseau.

\- Je distingue plusieurs empreintes thermique, dans cette forêt.

 

**Quinze minutes plus tard**

Allongé dans les hautes herbes, et guidés par Blake le trio parvint à supprimer quelques soldats, mais la partie est loin d'être gagnée 

\- On a trois hommes à terre ! 

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! fouillez avec le scan !

\- Ils vont nous repérer chuchota Kane... 

\- Préparez votre arme on va devoir les éliminer en même temps

\- Cinq

-Quatre

\- Soixante-quinze pourcent terminé !

\- Trois

\- Quatre-vingt cinq pourcent !

\- Deux

\- Quatre -vingt dix !

\- Un

\- Quatre-vingt dix-neuf !

- [Feu à volonté !](https://youtu.be/68MKak8ohtE?t=116)

Jouant leur vie le trio fit feu sur les soldats ,pris au dépourvu certains furent éliminés, d'autre ripostèrent manquant de toucher Liara, cette dernière à l'aide de ses pouvoirs les fit léviter, tandis que Kane les abattis.

\- D'autres en approche ! 

\- On ne peut plus se permettre de gaspiller nos munitions fit remarquer Blake on se repli !

\- Balances des fumigènes Kane ! 

Un véhicule transportant huit soldats arriva à vive allure, Blake tira sur le conducteur,  mais ce dernier fit une manœuvre cependant le camion effectua plusieurs tonneaux.

\- Cet accident est notre chance ! Allez ! 

Durant cet échange de tir, un petit primate n'ayant que quelques mois, fut coincé par la chute d'un tronc d'arbre, il tenta désespérément de se dégager. Blake assista à cette scène

\- Blake qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?! Repli !

 

Un tir lui effleura la joue, il est contraint de fuir  

Le trio s'était enfui du théâtre, toutefois, les choses se compliquèrent rapidement Kane touché à la cuisse fut immobilisé, sur les épaules de Blake, le poids de ce dernier commença à se faire sentir.

\- Il.. doit me rester.. un peu de médi-gel 

\- Là c'est fini dit Blake, en lui posant un garrot. 

\- Du coup, avec l'Alliance sur le dos on ira pas loin . Il faut trouver un moyen de contacter ce Ryder dit Liara

\- Ou d'abord contacter Page, il serait utile pour une fois.

\- Bien d'accord mais d'abord fichons-le camp d'ici

\- Un véhicule de L'Alliance blindé léger, deux soldats.

 

\- Je m'en charge dit Blake 

Il activa son camouflage et devint transparent, rampant dans le sol, il poignarda un soldat dans le dos, et assomma le deuxième.

\- Prenez leur uniforme, on emporte les corps, pas question de les laisser ici.

Blake et Kane échangèrent leur tenues contre celles des soldats, Liara dont cette dernière est au couleur de l'Alliance a pu garder la sienne. Puis le commando poursuivit sa route à la recherche d'un abri

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. L'homme trouble

 

Blake et ses compagnons trouvèrent un abri dans une jungle luxuriante qui donnait sur un grand lac, le commando contacta Page afin de le prévenir que la situation a été bouleversée par un élément de taille 

L'Alliance. Mais ce dernier resta de marbre et insista sur la nature de la mission de Cerberus avant d'interrompre sèchement cette conversation.

\- Quelle ordure ! s'exclama Liara

\- A notre retour on lui rendra certainement une petite visite 

Soudain un grand bruit parvint à leurs oreilles, un cétacé bondit hors du lac avant d'y replonger

\- Cet endroit est tout de même magique dit Kane, quitter à mourir autant que ce soit ici 

\- C'est assez original pour un tombeau. 

 

**Trois jours plus tard**

Le trio suspendit sa mission, afin de profiter de la beauté de leur cadre, et de renforcer leur cohésion, plongés dans l'insouciance ils oublièrent presque qu'ils furent activement recherchés par l' Alliance

Un soir, Blake  entendit un craquement, puis un second  plus étouffé. Il réveilla Liara qui dormait à ses côtés, puis Kane une cinquantaine de mètre plus loin. Ils préparèrent leurs armes, l'un d'entre eux regarda à travers la lunette de son fusil. Et vit deux formes plutôt grandes se mouvoir, l'autre tendit l'oreille 

\- Ces humains ! Depuis qu'ils ont débarqués ici se  mettent à nous donner des ordres ! 

\- Vivement que ces pantins de l' Alliance lèvent le plancher

-Fausse alerte on dirait chuchota Kane

\- On pourrait peut-être leur parler, ils ont l'air d'être originaire de cet endroit  dit Liara

\- Bonne idée à toi l'honneur

 

Liara fit signe aux passants, ces derniers firent de même

\- Une asari  seule dans les bois ?

\- Une asari dans les bois avec un humain tu veux dire ?

\- Deux même 

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux

\- [Pouah !](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/6/6a/200px-Kroganconcept.png/revision/latest?cb=20120831213432&path-prefix=fr)

\- [Quelle décadence !](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/8/82/Galariens.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20080607173428&path-prefix=fr)

 

Liara vint à leur rencontre les deux aliens lui expliqua qu'ils sont originaire d'une ville basée à une trentaine de kilomètre de là, et qu'ils sont plusieurs millions à y vivre depuis la guerre contre les moissonneurs.

Blake qui entendit l'échange, s'avança vers eux, ainsi il apprit la nature de la présence de L'Alliance dans le secteur ces derniers sont présents afin de protéger les sites sensibles de la planète. En contrepartie

Ils obtinrent une part non négligeable des ressources afin de retarder l'échéance de l’effondrement terrien, et un investissement dans une autre colonie.

 

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous a envoyé humain, mais je peux vous affirmé qu'il vous a certainement trompés 

\- Mais dans quel intérêt se demanda Liara, à moins de vouloir déclencher une guerre inter-espèces 

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous y conduire demanda Blake 

\- A moins que ce se ne soit un mensonge dit sournoisement Liara

\- Par Aralakh ! Frivol n'a jamais menti, votre camion est en état de marche ?

 

**Quarante minutes plus tard**

 Accompagnés de Frivol et de son acolyte, le commando arriva devant une grande mégapole, les navettes se déplaçant par milliers formèrent un essaim  dans l'aube 

\- Alors vous autres vous voyez ?  les premiers habitants sont arrivés il y' a de cela un siècle, s'il vous en faut une preuve vous l'avez désormais. 

\- Adieu et prenez-soin de vous. ainsi les deux aliens prirent congés des protagonistes ébahi devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Un Coup de poignard

 

Toujours accompagné de Kane et de Liara, Blake s'aventura dans la ville elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la [Citadelle ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/d/d7/MassEffect2Citadel.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100721191415), ces derniers croisèrent plusieurs espèces différentes de la galaxies, les humains ne se comptèrent que par centaine.

parmi les citadins certains adoptaient un comportement étrange entre murmure et commentaire désobligeant 

\- Tu penses que c'est eux ? 

\- Pas l'ombre d'un doute tout colle

\- Ce type avec la cape on dirait 

\- Un humain mélangé à je ne sais quoi 

\- Ecœurant !

\- On devrait peut-être les prévenir chuchota l'un deux

 

Kane observa les alentours en marchant, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, les citadins firent leurs gestes habituel, les magasins étaient ouvert mis à part le malheureux ayant déposé le bilan. Quant aux transports le trafic était fluide, cependant l'atmosphère devint de plus en plus électrique, comme lors d'une attaque imminente.

\- Blake il se passe quelque chose de louche 

Ce dernier fit signe à Liara et Kane de se préparer, ils continuèrent de marcher à travers les murs en hauteur il vit des empreintes thermiques se dissimuler, un premier coup de feu fut tiré.

\- A couvert vite ! 

La foule en panique courrait dans tous les sens, des dizaines de badaud tombèrent sous les tirs nourris entre Blake et ses agresseurs ce dernier fit une roulade afin d'esquiver une roquette.

- Abbatez-les ! s'écria un des agresseurs 

\- Concentrez-vos tirs sur l'encapuchonné ! 

\- Ils en arrivent encore ! 

\- On ne pourra jamais tous les affronter en même temps Blake !

Une dizaine de mercenaire arriva en trombe lourdement armés 

\- Vous ne passerez pas ! 

Soudain quand tout semblait perdu plusieurs explosions retentirent dans le hall, les agresseurs furent rapidement balayés. Ceux qui entrèrent dans la zone leur était familier. Scott se dressait au milieu du spectacle macabre qui se dressait devant lui, il regarda Blake dans le blanc des yeux, mais ne dit un mot, les citadins réapparurent au compte goutte.

\- Notre ville détruite... allez-vous en humain ! Tous !

\- Oui fichez le camps ! Sanguinaire, barbare!, Assassins !

\- Vous voulez une guerre humain ?! Vous l'aurez ! 

Liara n'osait regarder ce qui se passa autour d'elle, et tenta de dissimuler ses larmes

 

Scott s'adressa finalement au trio

\- Vous trois , vous partirez avec nous ne discutez pas mes ordres 

\- Mais peut-être que ...

Scott tira en direction de Kane

\- La prochaine sera dans la tête dit-il froidement puis il s'adressa à Blake

\- Quant à vous , vous me direz absolument toute la vérité, cela vaudrait mieux pour le nom de votre père. 

Les soldats embarquèrent le trio, laissant derrière eux un cimetière. Ryder isola sa cible de ses compagnons voulant en découdre une fois arrivé.

  

 

**Complexe de L'Alliance**

**2173**

 

Interrogé pendant plus de deux heures, Blake lui expliqua le motif de sa venue sur cette planète, mais dès qu'il prononça Cerberus Ryder fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que Cerberus cherche avec un type comme toi ? C'est assez ironique non ?  L'organisation Pro-Humaine qui trouve son salut au sein d'un hybride, je n'ai rien contre toi mais avoues que cela ne tient pas.

\- Pourtant il ne s'agit que la vérité la plus stricte 

\- Peux-tu le prouver ?

Blake lui tendit son Omi-Tech, Scott l'analysa sur le champs, mais il ne trouva rien 

\- L'historique de tes communications à été effacé

\- C'est impossible !

\- Pourtant c'est le cas Blake ! Trouves autre chose

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés ici nous avions pris un camion, il y'avait le logo de Cerberus il était pas loin de notre premier contact

\- Ah ! je vois mes hommes m'en avaient touché un mot, nous avions rien trouvé dans ce camion, en revanche il y'avait des traces de sang au sol, ainsi que sur les fragments du véhicule.

  Les échantillons sont en cours d'analyse rien n'a été trouvé, nous allons prélever un autre échantillon et le comparer.

 

**Deux heures plus tard**

Scott entra dans la pièce avec les résultats, imita un roulement de tambour et adressa un signe de la tête à son prisonnier

\- Il semble que tu dis vrai ! Bien mais cela ne règle en rien le problème initial

\- Page !

\- Pourquoi votre employeur chercherait-il à se débarrasser de vous alors que vous n'aviez pas encore accompli votre objectif ? 

\- Il avait sans doute une autre idée en tête répondit Blake, si vous fouillez ces mercenaires vous trouverez sans doute quelque chose.

\- C'est déjà fait, leurs carnet électroniques sont en train d'êtres examinés, des données ont étés effacées mais nous pourrons les restaurer.

\- Et maintenant ? 

\- Tu retournes en cellule

 

**Cinq jours plus tard**

 

\- Écoute, ceci vient de tomber

-  _Nous avons les trois cibles en visuel, une asari, un humain et un autre avec les cheveux et yeux_   blancs

  _Vous ont-ils repérés ?_

_Négatif_

_Bien engagez le combat, avec des civils dans un endroit aussi confiné, le nombre de victimes sera assez élevés afin d'envisager des ripostes sur l'ensemble de la galaxie_

_Vous en êtes sûr ? l'humanité ne peut pas prendre le risque de se mettre à dos les autres espèces notre situation est critique_

Taisez-vous ! Si Cerberus décide que la guerre du Second Contact est nécessaire au rééquilibre de la balance alors soit ! Ce qui est bon pour Cerberus l'est aussi pour toute l'humanité ! Cerberus est l'humanité !

_Et le plan A ?_

_Le plan A ne donnait rien Blake et Liara sont trop gênants, Blake d'une part risque de me poser bien des problèmes s'il a pu déjouer ma sécurité personnelle, sans la moindre technologie je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il_

_pourrait faire d'autre son père a essayé de se mettre en travers de mon chemin résultat disparu ! , l'asari en sait trop et pourrait interférer émotionnellement avec l'un deux. Et Kane est une crapule qui a anéanti mes parts de marché sur Oméga, des milliards de crédits envolés !_

_Si je voulais réellement envoyer des pionniers J'aurai choisi des scientifiques et militaires !  alors faites ce que je vous demande ou vous subirez le même sort._

_Cette conversation s'effacera dans quelques secondes Page terminé._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Choix et conséquences

**Complexe de L'Alliance**

**2173**

 

Suite aux révélations sur les réelles motivations de Page, Blake décida de s'allier temporairement avec Scott, afin de contrecarrer les sombres dessins de Cerberus, non autorisé à porter une tenue de l'Alliance 

il garda son allure habituelle. Hélàs au moment de se rassembler l'ennemi, frappa à leur porte, vague après vague ils arrivèrent à repousser les assaillants non sans peine.

Ryder fit monter le groupe dans un blindé en direction d'un désert. En effet Cerberus est soupçonné d'avoir investi une tour donnant sur la mer et les villes avoisinantes. Arrivé à environ deux-cent mètres de là 

la bataille reprit  de plus belle, Blake accompagné de Scott et de son groupe descendirent et avancèrent prudemment sous le feu ennemi.

 

Blake dont la vision fut d'un grand secours guida du mieux possible le commando, hélas plusieurs militaires de l'Alliance tombèrent sous les balles, Kane fut également touché par un tir .Voyant son ami s'écrouler au sol, il voulut lui porter assistance mais Scott l'en empêcha

\- Ne joues pas au héros ! 

Blake hésita entre repousser Ryder et obéir à ce dernier

 

Quoi qu'il en soit, Blake Scott ainsi que Liara avancèrent puis une pluie de roquettes s'abattit derrière eux ouvrant le sol, le quatuor assista à l'engloutissement des corps dans leur tombeau d'infortune.

La rage au cœur Scott promit de venger ces pertes et demanda un support aérien. 

 

Une fois entrés à l'intérieur de la tour, ils virent les corps des techniciens Krogans, quariens, et galariens soigneusement alignés. 

Des tirs croisés se mirent à pleuvoir, Liara eu le temps de deployer une barrière afin de protéger le groupe. Toutefois la détermination des agents de Cerberus eu raison de cette dernière forçant le trio à se replier dans la pièce voisine et à condamner le secteur.

 

**Une heure plus tard**

Blake à court de munition se sépara de son fusil, et prit son pistolet quant à Scott son armure portait de lourd stigmates. Il ne restait plus que quelques âmes, le centre de commandement  n'était pas très loin

Malheureusement, l'épée de Damoclès planait sur l'une des têtes du commando. Tandis qu'il pensaient la voie dégagée Scott fut touché par un tir provenant d'un [canon à particule](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/4/40/ME3_Collector_Sniper_Rifle.png/revision/latest?cb=20170313121237&path-prefix=fr), tandis qu'il fut projeté son plastron vola en éclat, triste fin pour l'original.

\- Ryder ! 

Un deuxième tir frappa Liara qui se heurta contre un mur, puis un dernier frappa Blake qui tomba à la renverse. Ce dernier encore vivant entendit une voix familière

\- Mémento mori mon ami !

Un homme s'avança il était chauve, robuste et portait une cape marron 

\- Johnny ? 

-  Bob m'a offert un très bon prix  

\- Traître!

Blake s'élança contre son ancien mentor, esquiva un premier tir puis le fit basculer et le frappa au visage, cependant la force brute de Johnny dépassait celle de son adversaire. 

Pendant ce temps Scott agonisant tenta de puiser ses dernières forces, quant à Liara elle reprit peu à peu conscience.

 

Johnny souleva Blake et l'étrangla

\- Quand je t'ai recueilli tu n’étais pas plus haut que trois pommes, et aussi puant qu'un chien mouillé et envoya Blake sur la bombe posé dans un grand tube en titane

\- Cette bombe poursuivit Johnny, lorsqu'elle arrivera au fond du slot elle libérera plusieurs impulsions qui causeront de multiples catastrophes naturelles, les ressources de cette planètes seront à nous. Et le Second Contact aura lieu, l'humanité renaîtra de ses cendres  Bob est notre nouveau Prométhée !   

Profitant d'un instant d'inattention  Scott tira sur Johnny, ce dernier touché à l'épaule fut déséquilibré mais il rendit à Scott la monnaie de sa pièce. Entrant dans une rage folle Blake fit ressortir une lame squelettique de son poignet et transperça en une frappe la main puis la poitrine de Johnny, puis à l'aide d'une acrobatie il s'empara du canon et le chargea au maximum.

Le colosse ne voulant laisser une chance à Blake lui tira dessus à la jambe et au bras. Liara riposta et reussit à le désarmer, et enfin Blake tira.

Touché de plein fouet Johnny passa à travers la vitre blindée juste au-dessus de la bombe, et se brûla les ailes en tombant du haut des quatre-vingts dix mètres de la tour.

 

Blake blessé s'assit près de la console, Liara finit par le rejoindre. Dans un halètement bruyant Scott rendit son dernier souffle. 

Elle s'agneouilla et prit la main de Blake. Ne pouvant désactiver la bombe il ne lui restait q'un dernier choix s'il reste sur place ils seront à la merci de Ceberus, il regarda son pistolet puis croisa le regard de

Liara, Puis il scanna la pièce du regard et vit ce qui semble être une issue. Une première impulsion se fit ressentir , puis un pan de mur s'écroula, puis un deuxième les agents de Cerberus commencèrent a se regrouper en masse, les portes sont sur le point de céder.

 

 

 

    **A vous de choisir le destin de Blake des liens hypertextes seront ajoutés afin de renvoyer directement aux choix concernés**

 

                       [ REDDITION      ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210737)**[SUICIDE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200513)                               FUITE **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
